fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Ouranos
Alexander Ouranos '(アレクサンダーウーラノス, Ūranosu Arekusandā lit. Defender of Mankind And The Heavens''), called 'Alex '(アレックス, Arekkusu) by his allies, is Misute Rareta's former partner and a current member of the Magic Council's Rune Knights as well as Jack Mamoru's current partner and teacher in use of firearms. He is known among many as '''Cold Dead Eyes (冷たい死んだ目, Tsumetai Shinda-me) for always giving a cold look to his enemies before and after killing them. Also, he is known for his great masksmanship, his mastery over Guns Magic and being on par with Misute. Appearance Alex has brown hair that reaches to his shoulders with some bangs infront of his face and golden yellow eyes with black pupils. His expression is mostly calm and collected but also cold and careless for others. He has a well build mu scular body. Alex's normal attire consists of a grey trench coat, two grey gloves, under his trench coat he wears a black shirt with short sleeves, a red bandana wrapped around his neck which can be put on his face to hide his lower face, grey jeans with a black belt tied around his waist, black shoes and a grey cowboy hat. Alex's cold look in his eyes is the reason for why he is called Cold Dead Eyes, because they always remain with a cold look towards all the Dark Mages he had killed and intended to kill. When not on duty, Alex tends to wear more casual clothing consisting off a white jacket with long sleeves, a sleeveless black buttoned shirt under it with a white shirt with long tucked in sleeves under it. Grey jeans and a brown belt tied around his waist, and black shoes. Despite wearing them when not on duty, Alex still keeps his Bayonet Revolver in in his pocket for safety. He also doesn't wear his hat. Personality Alex is a rather calm and cold man, not showing any signs of mercy or care to others, mainly to Dark Mages he is assigned to exterminate or capture. He always acts as a loner despite already being the partner of Jack as well as his teacher who teaches him how to use firearms because of his horrible aim which always results in Alex calling him an idiot or a fool. During missions, Alex always does jobs on his own and rarely goes with someone else, it is said that just having two people go with him is a very rare case. He also takes things seriously and has never been seen laughing or smiling. Alex shows sympathy and respect only to those he sees on par with his own skills, though Jack said that Alex holds the most respect for his former partner Misute. He is also an honorable fighter as he refuses to use magic against enemies who can't use magic or aren't mages to begin with, though he would still use his weapons. Alex's most notable point in his personality is his silent nature, rarely talking to his comrades in the Rune Knights and never talking to people he doesn't know or isn't familiar with. Equipment Bayonet Revolver: Sometimes called a Gun-Knife, is Alex's weapon of choice. A revolver with a blade under the gunner. The revolver nor the blade have any special features but are ordinary gun and knife, which Alex uses with his Guns Magic. It can also be used in close combat with the knife to stab his enemies or slice them. Alex always keeps the Bayonet Revolver with him strapped onto his belt to quickly draw it. Though the creator of the weapon is unknown, Alex mentioned that the creator was close to him, most likely a friend or family member. Magic & Abilities Light Magic '(光の魔法 ''Hikari no Mahō): A form of magic that utilizes the element of light and can be used to create devastating attacks. Alex mainly employs Light Magic with his Guns Magic for much stronger effects, yet he does also use in the usual way of this magic. 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Despite this form of magic suiting Alex's personality much better than his Light Magic. This is the only magic that Alex doesn't use along with Guns Magic and is highly skilled with it. *'Mount Dark '(マウント暗い, Maunto Kurai): Alex extends his arm towards his enemy, openning his palm and releasing a large amount of darkness which form as many arms and tendrills which head towards his enemy either grabbing or attacking them with nearly endless streams of attacks. *'''Darkness Whip: Darkness in the form of a whip which Alex can use to immobilize his enemies and attack them with it like an actual whip. (Unnamed) Lightning Magic (雷魔法 Kaminari Mahō): A magic utilizing the element of lightning which Alex uses along with his Guns Magic but sometimes uses it in combat but only to causes small shocks of lightning on his enemies. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Alex's main and only use of Telekinesis is to control the bullet movements that he fires from his guns so that he will never miss a shot no matter what wrong direction it is, Alex can always change the direction using Telekinesis, similar to Erza Scarlet's use of Telekinesis with her swords. Guns Magic '(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) ''Ganzu Majikku): Alex is masterful with the use of Guns Magic that he is able of defeating an entire Dark Guild on his own. He is also remarked for his use of Telekinesis with Guns Magic to never miss a shot. *'Falling Stars '(降る星, Furu Hoshi): Alex fires one shot into the sky which slowly spreads into severals other shots and begin to fall down. While they are shinning in the sky, they can resemble stars which is as the name of the spell implies, it looks like stars falling from the sky. *'Sky Edge '(スカイエッジ, Sukai Ejji): Alex fires a magicaly condensed bullet that fires in a precise line leaving a flash of stright and thin light, which is as thin as a needle. The damage from the shot isn't very dangerous nor painful but can still be lethal if hit in viral spots. *'''Lightning Bullet: Alex charges lightning in his revolver's gun hole which quickly emerges into a large blast of lightning that even a small hit from it is strong enough to paralyze half a person's body. Along with his deadly precision and good aim, dodging the attack isn't simple at all. (Unnamed) *Light Bullet: Alex charges at orb of light at the tip of his gun and instantly fires a light beam which can have a wide or small radius depending on what Alex decides. (Unnamed) *'End of All' (すべての終わり, Subete no Owari): After chanting the incantation "O' bullet I have contained in my weapon, release all your might and pierce through all that is in your way. Reach the heavens with your roar, and break the sky with your might. End of All" ''Alex fires a bullet with both Lightning and Light Magic which results in an immensely powerful blast with destructive capability. This is considered one of Alex's most powerful spells. Illusion Magic (幻魔法 ''Maboroshi Mahō): Alex mainly uses this magic to confuse his enemies while he sneaks behind them or for surprise attacks. It is rumored that Alex can trick an entire guild with an illusion alone. *'Death's Shadow' (死の影, Shi no Kage): Alex creates an illusion of his shadow rising from the ground and taking a form of a large red cloaked figure with four arms a a beak-like hood as well as a ghostly body. Alex claims the cloaked figure is "Death's shadow" which implies to the name of the spell. The cloaked figure then passess through Alex's target causing severe mental pain through messing with the feelings of the target. *Clones: Alex can create illusions of himself around his enemies, yet because they are illusions they don't have shadows which makes it easy for Alex to be spotted. He can also create illusions of his clones shapeshifting into monsterous forms or into elements for distraction. *'Total Darkness' (真っ暗闇, Ma~rsu Kurayami): Alex creates an illusion around a large radius around him and his enemy, making everything around them pitch black, but can make his enemy see themselves clearly and see what Alex wishes them to see. This is very useful for silent killing and surprise attacks as Alex can also make everything within the area completely silent as he can make it pitch black. Master Marksmanship Specialist: Alex's main specialty is with marksmanship. He rarely ever misses a shot and with the use of Telekinesis he can hardly ever miss a target. Alex can fire with great precision and hit his target, even without taking time to aim he can still hit his target from far away distances. Enhanced Strength: Alex has shown having remarkable strength, being capable of easily pushing away an enemy with one hand as well as breaking metal bare handed. Immense Reflexes: Alex apears to have much better reaction time than his apearance says as he can easily dodge Misute's arrows which Misute is known for hardly missing just like Alex and being able of reacting to surprise attacks. Immense Durability: Alex holds remarkable bodily strength as he can emerge unscatched from Misute's most powerful spells and even continue fighting after being attacks several times. Immense Magic Power: Alex has a great magic power that is on par with that of an S-Class as he is able of casting several spells of both Illusion Magic and Guns Magic without any signs of hardship. Trivia *Alex's appearance is based off Brad Burns from Green Blood. *Alex has an obvious cowboy theme, yet he does not originate from the west like the Fairy Tail members, Bisca Connell and Alzack Connell. *Alex shares the same birthday with Billy the Kid, who is considered a legend. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Characters